sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Methuselah
The Sword of Methuselah, also known as Enoch's Sword, is a powerful blade that possesses the power to defeat any being on Earth, including demons, such as Moloch. However, whoever uses the sword to take a life shall have their own soul taken in exchange by the sword. It also appears that the blade can grant swordsmanship skills to those who do not have it, such as Frank Irving. History Discovery Since the 17th century, possibly earlier, many have failed to to obtain the Sword of Methuselah. The location and knowledge of the sword was ciphered in Grace's diary. After figuring out the sword's location, Abbie and Ichabod ventured to a location that Abbie had seen her dreams with her mother. Searching for the blade led to an underground chamber where it was guarded by a Gorgon. Once both witnesses finally got past the Gorgon, they entered a room with a variety of swords. As Abbie grabbed a sword, assuming it was the true Sword of Methuselah, it, along with all the other swords, turned into snakes. Lastly, Abbie and Crane used their torches to simultaneously ignite a pool of oil in the center of the room. Submerged underneath the oil was the Sword of Methuselah, which Ichabod claimed. 2.10, "Magnum Opus" When Ichabod was going to use the sword to destroy Abraham and already slicing through and destroying Abraham Van Brunt's Broadax, he was told by Abraham that the sword would destroy his soul, thus taking his life, the moment he uses the sword to kill. It was later confirmed by Jenny to be true when she found a chapter Katrina told her to look up. The only candidate to use the sword was Frank Irving, who was able to use it to kill several demons and even destroy the Horseman of War's armor without dying due to having already lost his soul to Jeremy Crane beforehand. Eventually, after Irving was killed, the sword was taken by Ichabod once again who failed to kill Jeremy. Jeremy claimed the sword for himself and captured the witnesses and their allies. When Moloch demanded that Jeremy kill Katrina, he stabbed Moloch instead, attempting to destroy him. After the death of Moloch, Jeremy hid the sword. Trivia Production Notes *The sword appears like any other long sword. However, it has runes that are engraved on its blade. The markings glow whenever giving the user its power. 2.11, "The Akeda" *The sword has two skulls on eather end of the handle.File:211SwordHandGrip.png * In Grace Dixon's diary she describes the weapon as "The enoch's sword for fallen demons". * The only known ways to avoid paying the soul-taking requirement of the sword is to either be immortal or have already had your soul taken from you. Cultural References * Methuselah, in legend, was given the sword and used it to destroy a thousand demons. In the Hebrew bible, he's also reported to have lived up to 969 years. Appearances References Category:Artifacts Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Supernaturals